dcvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Villians Wiki:Chat
#When in the chat, only post approved links (no Creepypastas or porn please). You can approve links by asking a mod for permission. If one is not on, keep the rules in mind while posting links. #Only start discussing topics if they are appropriate. You may start discussions if they are for sharing information, social chatter, or media, but nothing else (i.e. religion, death, suicide, politics, Creepypastas, etc.) #Keep it civil. Please respect all other inmates in the asylum. Cursing is allowed if no one is bothered by it, but if someone has a problem with this kind of language, ask a mod for help. #No spamming. This is not tolerated in any forms, so just be smart and do not do it. #NO TROLLING. Trolling is very bad and is an issue for many clouds, and trolling will be considered a ban on here. You have been warned. #No ERP. This is not romance. Do not come into the cloud and post "looking for a sex mate". There are clouds for this, but this isn't one of them. Additionally, keep RP to a minimum to avoid disrupting discussion. #NO PORN IN ANY SORT OF FASHION, EVEN IN A JOKING MANNER. This will include suggestive pictures as well, ponified or not. Users who post suggestive pics will be kicked and then banned. You have been warned. #Bans. If somepony has a problem with a ban ruling, or would like to know the length of a ban, ask for me on either Hangout or EQG, or just have somepony else get on the cloud and ask a mod. #Mods. If you need to ask a mod a question, please type clearly and coherently and you will be answered as such. If somepony has a problem with a mod or wants to report a mod for abusing any of the mod rules, take a screenshot or two and ask for me. I will give you my skype or kik and you may tell me privately. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT EVERYPONY READS THE MOD RULES AS WELL Moderator Guidelines #Banning. Bans are for violation of any rules in a consecutive manner, not for personal use. Here is how it works: if a user violates a rule, either on purpose or by accident, for the first time, give them a warning. If they accidentally violate the same rule, give them a second warning. If this continues, ban them for a day only. If the user is violating a rule on purpose, and that is made obvious to everypony, give them one warning. A second offense is a day ban or more depending on the severity. Posting links for CLEAN media repeatedly and/or without permission is considered a 1-2 day ban depending on how they worked with you. If they apologize and they continue, ban them for a day. If they say something along the lines of "fuck off" or argue with you, ban them for 2 days. If they are banned for 2 days or more, and they repeat the offense, ban them immediately without warning them. Repeat offenders will not be tolerated. If this problem persists, contact me for a permaban. READ CAREFULLY: PERMABANS ARE ONLY USABLE BY ME. IF somepony needs to be permabanned, please contact me for it. If I am not on, please save a pic of the problem and tell me about it later, when I am on. Thank you. #Spamming. Do not ban for spamming unless it is over the top (I.E. exceeds the character limit) or very inappropriate/rude. If somepony spams, ask them to stop and give them a warning. If they stop, remove the 1st warning status in an hour or so. If they do not stop, give them a second warning. If they do not listen to the second warning, or they react maliciously, ban them for a day. If they do not immediately respond but are not spamming, give them time to respond. #Topics and discussion. Do not answer questions that you do not know about, just tell them to ask on another cloud, ask somepony else on here, or to google it. DO NOT GOOGLE ANSWERS AND RESPOND. If somepony wants to post a cloud, tell them that they may do so once. #Contacting me. If you need to contact me for any reason, look on Hangout or wait for me to get on, and I will post my skype or kik username. DO NOT give out my skype and kik info. Try to have common sense and fix things on your own in a respectable and civil manner. #Becoming a mod. If you want to become a mod, do not ask me or any other mods repeatedly. Asking this question WILL ALWAYS BE RESPONDED WITH "READ THE MOD RULES". Here is the answer to that question: You must be a CD member for at least 10 days, you must have some experience with talking to others, you must be at least 16, and I will ask the age question, and you must meet all of the above requirements before I ask you more on Skype or Kik. Thank you to everypony for reading this. Remember to have fun and keep things civil and respectful. Please reread sections of these rules if you have a question, as I may have answered it already. Any questions not answered by the rules will be addressed to me and not mods, I will decide what to do. Thank you, and have fun ^ ^ Category:DC Villains Wiki Category:Protected Pages Category:Policy